


Just His Luck or How to Kidnap Yourself, for Dummies

by Infinity_formation



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternative Universe travel?, Attempted Kidnapping, Judar is trying his best, Multiple chapters I can’t get the option to work, Panic, We don’t know yet, it’s not going very well, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_formation/pseuds/Infinity_formation
Summary: Judar, falls back in time? Into another world? He doesn’t really know. What he does know is that if Hakuryuu were with him he’d task Judar with kidnapping themselves; so that’s his current goal in life. Unfortunately no one is being cooperative and Judar’s bad luck continues in the form of being stuck between a nicer, friendlier Sinbad who’s actually excited to meet and explore the world with him, and Al Thamen’s renewed interest him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive any typos my computer needs to be fixed and I’ve typed this all on my phone.

The first thing he notices after landing on the other side of the chasm is the shit ton of rukh that start swirling around him in numbers he hasn’t seen since when they were still Magis. He can’t help basking in it, assuming the little birds were worried about him when he fell, but when they start happily settling on him instead of drifting off after a few minutes he gets the feeling that something is decidedly Off.

No one had quite been able to figure out the mechanics behind Ugo’s Magi system but the best they could hypothesize was that while the rukh inherently loved Magi they didn’t have the same sort of attention as living beings and needed some wavelength the dungeons had provided to be able to focus in on a Magi’s commands. (As much as Judar himself had contributed to this theory he hopped it was incorrect because it only applied to Magi from the Present World. Aladdin hadn’t said anything, but his command over the rukh was a little too good for a supposedly regular magician, and the thought of Arba out there somewhere still able to take command of his rukh was a terrifying thought.)

But now he had the little guys swarming all over him in what sure looked like an attentive manner. He was a little nervous to try but he had to know- he directed some of them to form a pillar of ice, something easy, and held is breath. Or started to anyway. The pillar was formed before he could even finish the inhale. 

Well.

Ok then. 

In a dazed sort of suspense he tested out his lighting and then flying- both came with the ease and intensity that he hadn’t gotten his magic back to yet since the world went to hell.

And ah, there was the excitement kicking in after proving that yes, this was real, this was happening.

What should he do? He should do something Big.

Should he hunt down Arba and strike her with lightning before running off, just to prove he could? 

...No, that would somehow drag Hakuryuu into dealing with her, and he didn’t want to do that to him.

Totally why. Totally...

What if he scared the chibi a little? Made it look like something was gonna hit him only for it to veer off at the last second. Yeah! That was perfect! He couldn’t wait to see his face! 

Goal in mind, he flew off. Once he found a landmark he’d know which way to head to where they’d been scouting. 

Only, he wasn’t seeing anything he recognized. 

A few hours later and there was still nothing. 

Well, not strictly nothing perhaps , but the things he was seeing looked more in place with what the world looked like before, not present time. The big recognizable thing in question being a desert. He slowed down and floated around the edge of it. 

This looked like the desert at the edge of the Tenzan Plateau, only something felt off about everything. He didn’t like the idea of going into the desert with everything feeling so weird. Maybe he should just call the kid, make him come over here. 

Using sound magic he cast a spell to speak through Aladdin’s rukh. Only the spell wouldn’t go through. That was weird. They’d done it before a few times when he’d gotten separated. Now that he thought about it, it was strange that the kid hadn’t called him already. 

This just made him more uneasy. Should he head back to Kou and get in touch with them from there? 

He frowned. He wished Hakuryuu was here. All this planning was annoying and starting to hurt. He’d go back then. If he couldn’t get in touch with them from their office then he’d find Hakuryuu and let him fix it. 

That decided he warped the rest of the way to Kou. From here he was only a few miles from the palace. Good thing too, it was starting to get dark and traveling after dark could be annoying. 

The palace was within sight when he noticed something else strange that made him slow down. There were a lot more dark rukh around then when he left. Almost as if... he cursed and picked up speed again, layering an invisibility spell on as he went.

They couldn’t be back. They had no reason to come back. That god was gone! Why would they?! But there they were. From where he floated above the gardens he could see a group of them making their way through the palace, unhurried at that. Had everyone already been subdued? Hakuryuu? Kougyoku? Just as he was about to rush to the empress’s rooms to look for them something red caught his eye from within the group of priests. Kougyoku? 

But no. It was the ceremonial robes on a young boy. In fact...

Isn’t that me? 

“And who might you be?” A deep voice sounded from behind him.

!!!!! He wirled around and came face to mask with Ithnan. What the fuck?!

“Your disguise is horrible. Don’t bother pretending.” 

Shit. Could he win against Ithnan? Maybe, but he wasn’t prepared to last against the additional onslaught of all the other Al Thamen members that were no doubt already alerted and on their way. And if She got involved it was game over alone. He’d have to run. But first-

He took off at full speed past the small procession and toward the princes’s rooms. He could hear Ithnan hot on his tail and teleported the rest of the way as he turned a corner.

The spell let him out in Hakuryuu’s room and he quickly located the boy before freezing, only faintly registering Ithnan’s rukh closing in on his location. 

There sitting on the king bed with Hakuryuu was the witch. She had that fake smile on and was petting his hair but her gaze had moved up to meet his as he entered the room. Holy Fuck he wasn’t ready for this. 

“Is something wrong mother?” Little Hakuryuu asked looking up at her with big innocent eyes. That was so wrong. 

“Nothing is wrong sweetie. Mommy just has to take care of something. Could you go to Hakuren’s room and ask him to watch you for a few minutes? I’ll be done shortly.”

“Ahhh, but mother...” But he was getting off the bed and heading to the door, putting her between them.

“Sorry Ryuu. I’ll read you a story next time.”

The boy’s face lit up and he made a happy noise before running out the door and away from Judar’s grasp.

No one moved while the sound of little feet grew quieter in the hallway until there was no chance of being overheard. 

“Now then, couldn’t this have waited?” She didn’t look too angry, only mildly annoyed, and suddenly it hit Judar that she didn’t know it was him. Each person’s rukh were distinct if you bothered to look, especially a Magi’s, but Gyokuen rarely bothered to keep track of the lower level members unless they were involved in one of her plans. Judar’s black rukh and conditioned hesitance to act in front of herhad led her to believe he was Al Thamen. That wouldn’t last past him opening his mouth though and already she was tilting her head to the window as they felt Ithnan approach. 

Quick, decision. Hakuryuu didn’t know, he couldn’t get him, and if he didn’t get out of here soon he was looking at torture and possibly death. It was painful but he’d have to leave Hakuryuu and come back for him or he’d be no help at all. Regretful decision made he readied the spell to warp only to feel metal curving around the front of his neck. 

“Caught you” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: skip to first ———— break if uncomfortable with panic.

“Ithnan? Is something wrong?”

Nononono

“Gyokuen, this isn’t one of ours.”

Breath, breath, he could get out of this.

“Oh?” She kept speaking but he wasn’t hearing any of it. Everything was rushing too fast, he couldn’t think. He heard Ithnan say the word “Magi” and then all thought was gone and he was moving. He threw his head backwards into Ithnan’s then went zooming straight through the windows with a blast of wind and strength magic behind him to propel him forward at high speed. He repeated the spell every few minutes until he couldn’t feel anyone perusing then warped as far away as he could manage. 

As far as he could go at high speeds turned out not to be the best idea and he rammed head first into something hard before blacking out. 

————————————————

There was something poking his arm. Uuugh, everything hurt. He didn’t want to wake up yet. Then the thing bit him and he was up. “What the fuck?! Get off of me!!” 

The small southern beast startled and ran off and he was left sitting there in the blinding sun with a terrible headache and some new bite marks to go along with the rest of his injuries.

“Ugggghh” He hadn’t been captured. That was the important thing and looking back on it it was a miracle that he wasn’t. If Gyokuen had been paying attention or if Ithnan had decided to knock him out while he was panicking... He was lucky. Now he had to come to terms with where, and now unignorable,  when was he. 

A small him and Hakuryuu, Ithnan still around, the landscape, and the fact that his abilities as a magi seemed to be intact. Even the fact that he wasn’t able to contact the chibi all pointed to him somehow falling back in time or into another world very similar to the past. 

As for his location, he must be somewhere in the south going by the little beast that had tried eating him a few minutes ago. There wasn’t a lot of land in that area that was also in range for him to teleport to from Kou. If he’d gotten far enough west before teleporting he may be on the very edges of the dark continent. Frankly he had no idea what direction he’d been running in. It gave him a starting point though.

Struggling a bit he pushed himself up and leaned against the base of the cliff he must have hit last night. He really had to push himself just to make it along the rock wall and cursed his lack of talent in healing magic. Maybe once he got through this he’d make more of an effort with it.

Doubtful but it would be a good idea.

At least he could use his water spells. The air was so humid that it was making the dirt from his fall stick to his skin and slide down his body. Disgusting. The shade from the tropical trees around him provided little relief from the all consuming heat. He just wanted a bath and to collapse onto a nice bed but that wasn’t happening anytime soon unless he felt like making one. 

The edge of the tree line was coming up and he stopped his thoughts to make sure he didn’t fall off a sudden cliff. As he passed through he was hit with a waft of sea air that seemed to wash away a layer of dirt and stress. He let himself relax a little as it washed over him. There, just a mile or so ahead was the ocean in all its glory. 

He just stood there for a few minutes letting it calm him as he got his bearings.

What should he do now? He was back in time, stranded, and as he found out from the walk also injured. 

He was alone.

It wasn’t a good feeling. Definitely not something he wanted to mull over. He’d felt alone enough in his life to know it wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on.

He’d just, he’d gotten comfortable with Hakuryuu and Kougyoku, even Alibaba and the midget were starting to grow on him and for them all to be gone... No, they weren’t  gone, he was just lost, that was it. Right?

He couldn’t think about it now. Whether he’d gone back in time or to another world wouldn’t change his options. It was basically the same thing. So, what should he do?

He thought about it. Last time he’d found himself alone like this he’d gone back to his homeland and rebuilt his village. But he also hadn’t known his King’s location and had believed the bitch was dead. The few refugees and relatives from his village wouldn’t be safe going back as long as Al Thamen sought to keep him or his past self in their grasp. Also, he knew where Hakuryuu was now, and there was no way he could leave him with her. He’d want Judar to get him out. 

Oh. But baby Hakuryuu wouldn’t like that would he? (That was a good way to refer to the Hakuryuu here. Two Hakuryuus was confusing.) He knew that Hakuryuu had mixed feelings about his memories from before the fire but that he truly had loved his mom at the time. Judar also had memories from that time and knew that Gyokuen had always been bitchy when she didn’t feel like being down right evil. 

Oh, there was a little him running around too wasn’t there. That was an easy enough decision, he’d be getting himself right out of there. There wasn’t anyone little him would miss terribly. 

What to do about baby Hakuryuu though? He’d probably want him to prevent the fire to begin with but it wasn’t like Judar could prevent it once and then the danger would be over. Gyokuen was sly and patient, she’d just do something else to kill the emperor and Hakuryuu’s brothers. And it wasn’t like he could go against her on his own or he’d have done it originally. 

He sighed. He just didn’t have Hakuryuu’s planning ability. The way he saw it he could either snag little him and baby Hakuryuu or he could find someone else to team up with to take down Gyokuen. The number of people willing to stand up to her was unfairly short. The number of people willing to work with him to do it if he wasn’t counting Hakuryuu was zero. 

That really only left him with operation baby snatch. At least he had something of a goal now. 

He felt so tired. He couldn’t sit around though. He’d eat something, have a very quick nap to recover his strength, and then he had to dive back in for the kids. 

One other thing he’d want to do was change his appearance a bit. He didn’t want them connecting him to his younger self if they managed to see him. Thankfully they didn’t dress the same anymore (and what a relief that had been when he realized he could wear less restrictive clothes) but he’d have to style his hair differently and do something to hide his face. 

Something ended up being washing his chunnari and tying it around the lower half of his face as a veil. For his hair he used wind magic to make a lot of smaller braidssimilar to Kouen’s Astaroth equip. It looked badass on Kouen. He didn’t exactly have a way to check his reflection but hopefully he didn’t look ridiculous. At least it wasn’t the wimpy braids Kouha liked. Now to recharge and he could get moving again.

Fish wasn’t hard to come by with ice magic and one 10 minute nap later he was pulling himself up and floating off again. He’d actually tried to sleep for longer but he kept thinking of his little self and baby Hakuryuu and waking up again. Hopefully they wouldn’t be expecting him back so quickly. Even if they were, he was a Magi again, he’d run right through them. This time he wouldn’t even let Arba stop him.

One interesting thing he noted as he took off was that the island he’d been on was close to Zagon’s dungeon. He couldn’t wait to take little Hakuryuu there once they got a little older. Too bad he couldn’t contact the Djinn from here, he liked Zagon. 

Everything was smooth sailing until he was about 10 miles out from the southern tip of Kou and he saw a black rukh out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew he was crashing into the water.

“You certainly are persistent like Solomon.”

Owww!! The fuck?!

He coughed out water as he pushed himself out of the waves and back into the air, glaring at Ithnan.

“Though you aren’t quite what I imagined...”

“Imagine this!” He threw a large bolt of lightning at Ithnan but it didn’t go past the borg. 

“Impulsive too. Maybe more like your mother.”

He froze in shock, forgetting all about his fatigue and pain, before being taken over by anger. “You” The winds started howling

“do not get to talk” the water under Ithnan churned dangerously “about MY MOTHER!!” He raised the ocean up to envelope Ithnan and drag him under the waves, then directed the magic to bind him under the current. “And you can die down there for brining it up.” 

A flash of rukh to his side had him throwing up his borg just in time to avoid being burned in the jaws of a enormous dragon made from lightning. Instead it curled around his borg and prevented him from moving.

“Are you really the magi from the sacred palace?” Ithnan floated in front of him.

Now that wasn’t what he expected. “ Huh?! ” 

“Perhaps not then...”

“ Do I look anything like the chibi to you?!”

“I wouldn’t know, but it sounds like you have met him after all. This may be purposeful yet.” 

Oh shit, had he given something away? 

“Though why would he make another one and allow you to fall...” Ithnan hovered back and forth as if examining him from all angles would lead to some sort of insight. Judar wanted to lash out to swat him away but worried the lightning spell would take advantage of a lapse in concentration.

“I suppose we’ll have plenty of time for you to tell us.” He brought out a small red gem that Judar didn’t recognize and started charging a life spell. 

Shit, whatever this was couldn’t be good. How was he going to get out of this? 

Thankfully that was when a second dragon crashed into the one pinning him and broke him free.

In all the steam (steam?) rising from the collision he couldn’t see well and jumped when someone grabbed his arm. He almost zapped them until he saw the hideous green sleeve and instead breathed a sigh of relief and let himself be pulled along. 

Ithnan didn’t follow them as they headed west. He’d have to ask the bastard what magic he had used. 

Finally after what could have been hours he saw land on the horizon. Now was probably a safe time to talk. 

“Did we lose him?”

The old man was silent for a moment before responding. “Yes, he’s still preoccupied with the illusions I left behind.”

“That was it? Simple illusions?” No way Ithnan would be tricked by something like that.

“Ah, not quite.” There was humor is his voice, he was enjoying this, crafty old man. “The place we are heading towards is still an hour or so away. Do you think we could wait to discuss this there? I still need to direct the illusions.”

“Ah, sure.” No way he wanted Ithnan catching on to them for as long as possible.

Sure enough an hour or so later they reached a large chain of mountains. As they drew closer he made out a city nestled on one of the peeks. 

“Here we are.” They slowly descended into the city behind some shops.

He searched for any trace of black rukh as they straightened out their clothes. Nothing. Good.

“So, how did you find me Yunan?”

Yunan smiled like the tricky bastard he is. “I keep tabs on everything happening in the world. I was surprised when another magi popped up, and one with dark rukh at that.”

“Right, you are creepy like that.”

“Hey! That’s not very nice.”

He shrugged. The motion was painful but he kept himself composed. No way was he going to let Yunan know how much pain he was in or that he couldn’t use healing spells. “I’m not sure how I got here. I’m thinking either time travel or I somehow fell through a hole between worlds. There’s a bunch of rifts now where I’m from that do weird shit like that.”

Yunan put on a serious face. “The future you say? Then are you the most recent magi born? I wasn’t able to meet you before...” He looked guilty. Good. 

He huffed. “Yeah, great job with that.” He took off his chunnari from around his face and put it back where it was supposed to be as best he could. He knew Yunan wasn’t at fault, the attack had happened so soon after he was born, even if he had seen Al Thamen moving through the rukh Yunan didn’t have the teleportation magic to reach him in time. He’d gone over it enough times in his head to acknowledge that but he still couldn’t help being bitter about it. 

Yunan did look sad. “I could not get there in time. Still, I am glad to know you’re alright and eventually escaped them. What is your name?”

He huffed. “Judar, and I’m not going to be waiting around for that this time.” 

“Oh? You’re going to rescue your younger self?”

“Of course!” He was offended at the mere idea that he wouldn’t.

Yunan frowned. “There are reasons Scheherazade and I never went after them.” 

Judar crossed his arms in defiance. Ow. Ok, he may need to hide some bruises. “I’m not leaving him there. I’m taking him  and my King far away from them.” 

Yunan looked exasperated. “And how will you do that? Not that I condem your desire to save your king, but you nearly got captured in your last attempt.”

“Ah, well...” He hadn’t really thought that part through. Going by the look on Yunan’s face he could tell that as well. “Shut up.”

Yunan smiled. “I didn’t say anything.” 

Judar grumbled and turned away.

“In any event, why don’t we find a place to stay for the night?” He turned around and started to walk through the alley.

“Um, Yunan. You know that’s a dead end right?” 

“Oh.” He stopped and looked around. “So it is.” His rukh chirped in embarrassment. 

Judar slumped to the side. He would usually find this amusing but he had a mission and the pain was really sapping the joy from everything. “How do you know exactly where to find someone and yet when it comes to your own surroundings you get lost?”

“Ahaha...” 

They did eventually manage to find the one inn that allowed outsiders. Judar had to be the one to pay for everything because Yunan, totally ditz that he was, probably hadn’t bothered to collect any money since the time of the great return. Judar didn’t usually carry a lot himself but Hakuryuu had been pushy about him keeping provisions on hand since everything changed and who was he to not listen to his King’s requests? 

He was extra thankful for Hakuryuu’s foresight to carry gold alongside fan now. He didn’t think that would be useful for awhile. 

He returned from the counter with the key to their room to see Yunan giving him a  face . “What?!”

“Nothing.”

“You were making faces.”

“I was doing no such thing.” He was doing it now, the smug bastard. 

They didn’t have anything to drop off so they sat down for food before going upstairs. Judar was happy for the food but he really needed a plan to rescue little him and baby Hakuryuu. He hadn’t thought Ithnan would be lying in wait for him. What was he going to do? 

The poor kid. Yunan watched him start devouring his meal then eat less and less until he was picking at it. So young and separated from his king. Yunan remembered the feeling even if he had no desire to have a king ever again. 

From what he had seen of Judar so far he didn’t seem the type to plan very far ahead. The soft glowing look on his face as he’d regarded his coins gave Yunan the idea that they’d probably come from his king. If that was indeed the case he could imagine this king being the planner of the two with Judar acting as a brash but moral advisor. He paused. Even this Judar had been raised under Al Thamen. He couldn’t be sure what affect that would have on the boy’s morality, even as a magi. From what little he’d seen of the boy in this time he couldn’t imagine he’d ever gotten to properly travel the world and learn the hardships and joys of the people. He had so far been open and honest though, and there had been no stir in his rukh indicative of any intention of destruction. He would have to wait and see. That did give him an idea though, a marvelous, tremendous idea. 

“I don’t like that look. What are you thinking?” Judar had looked up from his food and was cautiously starting to lean away from him. 

“Oh nothing! I was just thinking I’d like to introduce you to a friend I came here to meet.”

Judar did not look encouraged. If anything he looked more concerned. “A friend...”

“Yes, he was the original reason for my trip here. I’d like you to meet him.” 

Judar nodded even if he looked like he’d rather go for another round with that Al Thamen agent. Now, he had plans to make if he was going to get Judar to go along with this. 

———————-————————————

Judar had trouble sleeping that night. At this rate he’d never get the kids out of Kou and that was unacceptable. He was first and foremost a Magi to his King, even if Sinbad and Alibaba’s bullshit stripped him of his powers, even if his King passed up the throne for Kougyoku, nothing inherently changed, just his ability to see through his King’s orders. And now he was a magi again and his King needed him. Failure wasn’t an option. He still had the power from Magnostadt, he could just blow the whole palace up if he was confronted again. He’d deal with the consequences to his mind later.

Mind made up he snuck out of his bed and tried walking to the window before stepping on a loud creaky floorboard. 

“Running away?” Yuann was up in the next bed.

“I can’t stay here.”

Yunan pretended to consider this for a second. “Say you rescue them, what then? Where will you go? Will you always be able to watch them? How will you provide for them?”

“What-“

“Al Thamen is already expecting you, even if you are powerful enough to win in a fight, if their agents snatch them away after the fact it could be all over. You won’t always be able to watch them.”

“I will! I won’t let them out of my sight if I have to!”

“Judar, have you ever watched children before? One person can’t watch them forever. You need allies and a plan.”

“I  don’t have any allies! I  can’t plan! But I can’t leave them there!!” He was so upset and tired. He knew Yunan was right but what choice did he have?! Being all “friends look out for each other” bullshit was nice but Judar  didn’t have any friends here . He hardly knew how he’d gotten the few he’d had and he didn’t have  time to figure out how to make new allies and proper plans. Who knew how long that could take while the kids were trapped there.

“It’ll be alright Judar. I think I have an idea.”

“Huh?” Never has he expected help from Yunan of all people. 

“Consider it an apology for never properly helping you the first time. Now, there are a few places we might be able to hide them while they grow up, the first being right here is Sasan. The people still worship Solomon even if they have forgotten his name over the millennia. We may be able to convince them to shelter a young magi and king candidate until they are able to protect themselves. If that doesn’t work out the Torran people have not forgotten their roots and even Arba would not be able to find you if you took refuge with the Fanalis on the dark content.”

Judar slowly relaxed as he spoke. It wasn’t as fast as he wanted but it was a plan, a way to keep them safe once he got them out. He didn’t want to keep hiding them, that would be too similar to the stifling atmosphere of the palace. He didn’t like keeping them in one small country either but at least that was only temporary. Finally he spoke up. “Not the dark continent if we can avoid it.” 

Yunan gave him that all knowing smile and proceeded to explain to him what they’d have to do to get an audience with the king of Sasan. They stayed up planning late into the night and when they went to bed Judar was finally able to allow himself to fall into a light sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the attempts at describing Judar’s surroundings weren’t too bad. I hardly think about them or any details in setting irl so it’s hard to write. “^^


End file.
